Texas Rising: Reloaded
by OperationCrossroads
Summary: A mysterious new summon for the United States proves to raise more questions and mysteries than it answers as an adventure starts that will shed some light on the inner workings of a war that bleeds the oceans red with human blood.
1. Prologue

Enterprise stared out into the ocean, somewhere,out there,her sisters lay. All three of them sank defending their country, and all three distinguished themselves in the beginning years. It only seemed fitting for the Navy to continue their tradition, giving their names to brand new ships. In this way, Yorktown, Hornet, and Wasp would always be remembered; not because of their heroics, but because of the lineage they produced. Now, Enterprise had another war to win. As the one of the first carriers to return, she was in high demand. Her experience now kept her in the classroom teaching escort carriers rather than on the front lines. It was ironic, however, that she taught onboard her successor. The latest Enterprise, CVN-80, sat tied up at the pier, cold and empty. She had no purpose in the war, carriers like her were too vulnerable to Abyssal attacks. What happened to the de Gaulle proved that. It was only a matter of time before she too would be sunk, just like Victory and Constitution, another great ship reduced to smoldering wreckage. Soon, she would fight again, Enterprise felt it. But would the Navy even allow their most decorated carrier a chance? That was a question that no one knew.

"Yo, E," a voice called.

Enterprise knew who it was.

"What do you want, Dragon?", she asked.

"Me and some of the Standards were having a poker game tonight. Wanted to see if you would join."

"Jersey, you know I would clean all of you out the minute I walked in. Go and ask Lex, heard she just put in from Corpus Christi. Seems like she would need something to get her mind off of her."

"You know as well as I do that Lexie can't play cards even if her life depended on it." Enterprise smiled at that.

"Well, looks like you're gonna be one short then," she said.

"Damn, Nevada was looking forward to a challenge this time," Jersey said.

Well, I'm sorry to disappoint her," Enterprise said, "But don't you have something to do?"

A small rustling came from behind the Yorktown, "Shit! Thanks for reminding me, E. I've got turret calibrations with Colorado in ten. See ya around E!"

And with that, Enterprise was alone once more.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey all, its been awhile. So I decided to take a fresh perspective at Tex Rising, some things weren't flowing quite well with the first iteration. So far, I've got the first chapter rewritten with a new second chapter being written to replace the original version. I plan to take a little longer to release chapters this time around to make sure that I've got content that flows better with the rest of the story. Anyways, I really do want y'all's feedback on the rewrite. Until next time, Crossroads Out


	2. Arrival

The band burst into song after the Admiral's speech. Captain Perry looked around at his new command. It had been a long year restoring her to operation. Now, she was crewed by the nation's finest. Soon, the world would hear the sound of her guns once more. The long awaited return of the battleship was here at last. Perry stood and walked onto the stage.

"There are many things that define the United States," he said, "Freedom, Liberty, Justice. These are words that say who we are to the rest of the world. But, there are some which aren't known. Dedication, Perseverance ,and Determination; these qualities have been most apparent in this war. The fact that we are still fighting today shows this. This battleship we stand on today was forged by men and women who were determined to get revenge on Japan for Pearl Harbor. Now, it's Japan who needs us most. This nation will not stop fighting until the war is over, this is a fact made clear by the servicemen and women who have gone before us. We will go out and fight for those who can't, for those who are weakening, and those who need our help the most. It is our mission. And it is one that shall continue well after this great ship, USS Wisconsin, is forgotten. So, I implore the crew, never give up, keep fighting. The Abyssals will be defeated, and I hope this ship, and her crew, will be there triumphant."

The hum of machinery filled the air, lights inside the ship flickered on, devices coming to life for the first time in decades. The large guns of Turret One slowly elevated, and the mount swung over to starboard. One by one, spouts of flame and white smoke spat out from their muzzles.

 _Alone, she was alone once more. Once, she had a crew, a fleet, and an Admiral who had called her flagship. Now, all that was gone, replaced with blackness. Just like that day long ago, the day of bloodshed and sorrow. After seeing the aftermath, she knew nothing except war. Every shell, every ship sunk avenged those that lie in the Bloody Pearl, and she wouldn't rest until the world burned with her anger. All around her, steel was forged and boilers exploded to life as the sound of gunfire called her to action. Not one step back, not this time. Always on the attack she'll be. To defend her country from those who seek the destruction of freedom!_

Their thunder rolling over the city. Applause rang out from the gathered crowd, applause that soon died in awe. There, floating in the harbor not 1000 feet from the old Iowa, stood a woman dressed in white. On her head sat a white cowboy hat with a black brim and gold trimmings. The rest of her clothing was a standard US Navy dress uniform. One her feet were white cowboy boots with golden spurs. Five large turrets, two mounted on arms rising up from her back, the other three on two hull like projections, arrayed around her. To Perry, her weapons gave the air of a bird-of-prey, the top turrets and arms forming the wings, and the two bow halves, talons outstretched. There was no movement besides her maroon hair blowing in the breeze. After a moment, grey covers slid off of her guns, revealing the shimmering gold beneath. Her turrets rotated, guns pointing at the battleship. With a roar, the guns went off, saluting those assembled. As the smoke cleared, the turrets turned back to their original positions, no gold in sight. Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind Perry.

"She's one of ours. Although her lines aren't in my books."

Perry turned to face the speaker. A tall woman with blond hair stood there, her name tag simply said New Jersey.

"I'm glad I could make it,Captain. Whisky has a fine crew not to mention a commander who knows his ship better than himself," she said.

"Lieutenant, shouldn't you do something about the new arrival.", asked the Admiral.

"On it,sir," she replied as she turned and pushed through the mass of people behind her.

As Jersey reached the dock, the foreign vessel had glided over to the docks and was pulling herself onto dry land. The media swarmed the new arrival, cameras flashing. Shoving reporters aside, Jersey made her way through the swarm. The new ship was tall, even towering over the likes of an Iowa class like Jersey. As the Iowa drew closer, the five star rank on the new ship's shoulders puzzled her. Why a fleet admiral?

The new ship turned to see Jersey walking up, and smiled. Popping off a salute, the new arrival dismissed her rigging.

"Battleship Texas reporting for duty," she said, "Let me be honest here, I have no idea what the hell is going on… at all."

All that Jersey could say in reply was, "Wat?"

By that time, the Admiral had arrived on scene.

"Welcome back," he said, "I'm sure you have some questions."

Staring at her hand, Texas replied, "More than a few, sir."

The Admiral chuckled, "Well, I'm sure we can explain a few of them… Admiral."

Texas looked down at her ranks and her face turned red, "Sir, I have no idea why those are there. I really can't remember much of anything."

"Well, from what I've heard, memory loss is not uncommon among recently returned kanmusu," the Admiral said.

Texas looked at the Iowa class docked at the pier, something seemed… off about its appearance. Funny, she thought that the ship was number sixty-four a minute ago. Looking closer, that was not all that had changed. The ship had gained another gun mount along its side as well as two white frames, both holding two deadly looking missiles.

"Texas," the Admiral said, bringing the new ship out of her stupor, "Are you alright?"

Looking at the Admiral, she replied, "Yes sir, but wasn't that ship number sixty-four instead of sixty-six?"

Both of them looked at the Wisconsin, the usual 64 painted on her bow.

"I don't see a number change there," the Admiral said, "You must be mistaken."

"Yes sir, it looks like I am," Texas said, looking at the massive battleship.

Just then, a flash of something appeared in Texas' vision and she immediately felt queasy. Grabbing her head, Texas groaned. For a split second, she could see a ghostly image of a vast armada around her before the world went black.


	3. Coronado

Date: 27 January, 2020  
Time: 15:00 Local Time  
Location: Naval Base Coronado, San Diego, California

Battleship California was getting worried. The plane carrying what was apparently a new addition to the ranks was long overdue. Her eyes scanned the skies for the lumbering form of the C-17 that had become all too familiar to her, especially after the incident that had restricted her to base. Shaking those bad memories away, she saw a grizzled old woman walk up. Her face was worn and covered in soot, while her hair was like steel cabling, aged and frayed. Along with this woman came several medical staff.

"Where is she?", the woman said, puffing on a pipe that just appeared in her mouth.

"Don't know Vestal. Sent Indy up to the tower to see what happened," replied the Standard.

Just then, a C-130 flew into view, smoke and flames pouring from two of its engines. With an audible thud, the transport came down hard onto the runway, blowing out many of its landing gear.

"Holy Hannah!", Vestal puffed, "Come on, let's git over there and see if we can help!"

The massive aircraft ground to a halt, sparks flying from its metal skin. Smoke poured out from the engines and flames licked around the wings as the fuel inside the tanks started to burn. As the two kanmusu and the medical team ran over to the wrecked plane, it was clear that something had tore the transport up. Bullet and shrapnel holes littered the wings and fuselage, some clear through to the other side. Suddenly, two forms burst from the plane's side and tumbled to the ground. Vestal quickly stopped and knelt by one of them while California ripped open the back ramp of the plane and went inside.

"Nurse! Get me a splint. We need to set this airman's leg before we move him!", Vestal shouted. Just then, what seemed like an army of emergency crews arrived at the scene. Vestal shouted at some of the medical team just getting out of their ambulance, "Get these two to the hospital! They've got at least second degree burns and this one here has a broken leg!"

With a groaning of strained metal, California ran out of the plane with the pilots slung across her shoulder. Her timing was impeccable, since the plane collapsed in on itself as soon as her foot left the ramp. California handed the pair off to the medics and came over to Vestal.

"Apparently, our charge is still in there," she said, "The crew couldn't undo the straps in time to get her out."

"Well," Vestal said, once again puffing on that blasted pipe of hers, "She'll survive. From what I read on her, she's unusual to say the least."

 _The beast opened its eyes to a world surrounded in flame. Parts of the plane came crashing down on the creature, knocking it onto the searing hot metal decking. With a grunt of pain, the beast was swiftly buried, but it did not panic. Hacking on the airborne ashes and smoke, it examined the pile of metal and burning electronics that lay on top of and around it. Summoning all the strength it could muster, the beast started to rise…_

With the sound of wrenching metal, the still burning wreckage shifted. Both kanmusu turned to look, and locked onto a glowing green eye, its gaze filled with malice and fury, looking straight at them through the acrid black smoke. With the sound of labored steps and shifting steel, the eye grew closer. Then, it vanished and a loud crash was heard.

"What the hell was that?", Vestal muttered.

 _Free. The beast was free of the hell it awoke in. Landing on the concrete with a loud crash, cracking the pavement underneath its feet, the creature fell to its knees. The other was coming. The beast fought for control, its very existence was at stake, but the other was too strong. As the beast struggled to stand and to regain control, both sides tired and darkness visited once again…_


End file.
